pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Countervalue of Loss
Countervalue of Loss is the 31st chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis A flashback begins in which Alice talks about how she was always alone despite having many dear friends and that her heart sought for something to fill it with. She looks out the window and meets Jack who asks if her name is Alice and calls it a darling name. Jack tells her he had no idea there was a tower on the Baskerville grounds and asks if Glen was keeping her locked up there. Alice answers that she doesn't know but she was sure that everyone hates her. Jack says that couldn't be true but Alice tells him she's happy he came while cradling Cheshire. Jack decides that he'll take Alice to his house to play and look at the Vessalius rose garden. Alice tells him Glen would never allow it but Jack tells her he just didn't need to find out. There are scenes of Jack braiding her hair and playing the piano for her. Alice smiles thinking about Jack until Vincent interrupts her thoughts calling her a simpleton. He comes from behind a curtain and explains to her that she's only being pitied and if she kept dreaming like that she wouldn't be able to see anything like her cat. After showing Alice her dead pet cat after having it's eyes torn out she screams and the only thought that runs through her head is how much she hates him and that she'd never forgive him. In the present Break suddenly wakes up while Oz gets a hot towel ready for him and looks around. Break remembers that they came to see the "bird-brained" Duke Barma. The Duke appears behind him asking who was "bird-brained" and Break corrects himself saying it was the "bird-headed Duke." Gilbert and Reim enter the room and the later reprimands Break for using his power in excess and that he shouldn't make him worry so much. Gilbert only looks away from him and Break realizes that they had already dicussed his past. Duke Barma tells him he should be greateful as he no longer had to explain himself and that now he just had to tell them what followed. Oz calls Break's name and tells him that if it bothers him to talk about it they didn't have to but Break cuts him off telling him a brat should be bratty especially when he's dying to know. Break calls Alice, Oz and Gilbert and tells them that what he's about to explain involves them in no small part and that whatever they decide to do after hearing him out is up to them. He continues that if they should come to regret the future after hearing what he has then they could resent him for it. Break tells Duke Barma that better keep his end of the deal to which the Duke responds that he always does once the suitable price had been paid and asks Break what he saw at the deepest depths of the Abyss. Another flashback occurs and the Intention of the Abyss introducing herself by telling Kevin her name is Alice. Other scenes of Kevin's torn out eye, the Intention in pain and Cheshire appear until Vincent shows up with Gilbert on his back. He greets Alice and mention how odd her hair is as it is white but realizes that Alice shouldn't be there as she had died already. The Intention yells at Vincent telling him to leave as it was her playroom and it wasn't a place that someone like him could just enter. Many dolls appear calling Vincent's name saying he's a bully because he would always cut them into pieces with scissors and cut out Cheshire's eyes. Alice says that even though they had never done anything to him he would always hurt them. She begins to scream asking him why he's there and that she hated him. Vincent makes the connection that the man with bandages on his eyes and Alice's pet cat are Cheshire while the dolls asks the Intention what's wrong. She asks why Vincent is always mean to her but the dolls tell her not to cry because they found Kevin to replace Cheshire's eyes and so she shohuld take out the other one. The Intention turns to look at Kevin and asks who he is as she doesn't recognize him. This suprises and confuses Kevin while the dolls ask the Intention if she had forgotten again but the Intention runs over to the clock saying that it was time for tea. The hands on the clock in the room spin rapidly and the Intention calls everyone to tea. The dolls cry out and sing while Kevin watches the entire event. He calls it madness and Vincent laughs while asking what was going on as he didn't recognize that Alice and wonders if that was his fault as well. Vincent then blames Alice and says she the reason everyone went mad. The Intention asks Vincent where Jack is and the dolls tell her he'll be here soon. The Intention tells them how Jack promised to take her to his house the other day and that they'd pick flowers in the forest. Vincent laughs and tells her he's not coming because he died trying to protect her after fighting with Glen. The Intention blows it off as lies and tells him Jack would never just up and die on her and asks why Vincent insists on making lies. Vincent continues to tells her Jack won't be coming and Sablier was destroyed was because of her. The Intention's play room starts to fall apart and everything is being destroyed. Cheshire grabs hold of her Vincent smiles saying that if everything else fell apart and went mad he'd be considered normal. Vincent and Gil were sucked into the Abyss but Kevin dug his dagger into the floor and called out to the Intention telling her that if she would change the past he would give her his right eye. However the Intention is too upset and doesn't hear him until he calls her by her name. Duke Barma mentions the name Alice and that it appeared in a text that was passed down through the Barma line. He explained it was the writings of Jack Vessalius entrusted to the Barma Family. Jack had written that he met a young girl named Alice who was kept imprisoned within a tower by the Baskervilles. He said she looked like nothing more than a powerless girl. However on occasion he realized there were times where Alice's cat was attached to her and other times it would disdain her outright. He also noticed her favorite colors, book and tastes would change completely every so often and that their conversations grew more and more disjointed each day. The thing that struck him most was her personality sometimes the air of a gentle innocent girl would sometimes be replaced. One day Jack visited Alice and asked who she was as she was not the Alice he knew. Alice confirms this and tells him she wasn't the Alice he knew but that she was also Alice and the two of them had linked souls. She explained that both she and the other girl were one and the same yet different beings and that Alice was the name bestowed on them and that the other Alice used that link to switch places with her for half a day at a time. Characters in order of appearance Terms Trivia Navigation Category:Manga